


New Rule

by Haywire



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That's it. New rule. No sex on the table."</i>
</p>
<p>A supposedly quiet evening at the Barden University radio station turns out to be not so quiet after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Set the school year before the movie, and before Aubrey and the Bella's traumatic performance at the Lincoln Center that year. Hints at Aubrey/Chloe if you tilt your head and squint a little bit maybe.

"You're sure no one's around?" Chloe asked, looking around the seemingly empty main room of the radio station.

"I promise, babe." Tugging at the red head's hand, the station's newest student employee, a tall brown haired guy garbed in a Sonic Youth t-shirt and jeans, gestured around the dimly lit area. "All clear, just like I said it'd be."

"Where are the rest of the staff?" She peered around a shelf jammed with records and cds haphazardly stacked therein, then looked back in the opposite direction.

"Chloe, I told you, we're alone now." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently pulling her toward him and brushing his lips along the area where her shoulder met the base of her neck. "Luke's gone home for the day and I'm the one in charge of running the booth tonight, so we've got the place to ourselves."

"Mmmm, if you're sure..." Chloe turned to face her fellow student, lifting her chin slightly to allow his kisses to traverse a trail across her skin. She sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, letting him continue for a few more moments before pulling him up and pressing her mouth against his.

After several seconds of that, he pulled back and nodded towards a near empty desk. There was a stack of half-sorted cds resting on it, which he swiftly reached over and shoved onto a chair, scattering some of the discs across the table and onto the floor in the process. Chloe smirked at his intentions and followed him, crossing her arms as she reached down and tugged her shirt up...

And then her cell phone started ringing.

The ringtone, Bruno Mars's 'Just The Way You Are', meant it was Aubrey calling her. Chloe fumbled in her pants pocket for the phone, pulling it out and placing it by her ear as she answered it.

"Jesus, you've gotta be kidding me." mumbled the guy.

"Hello, Aubrey? No, it's ok, I'm... I mean, I'm kinda in the middle of something but it can wait." She shot an apologetic glance at what's-his-name (she really should start getting better with names, Chloe admonished herself in a mental aside) before continuing. "What's up?"

They had a quick conversation about Bella rehearsals, which basically consisted of Chloe comforting a nervous Aubrey and assuring her she'd nail her solo in their upcoming Lincoln Center appearance. Hanging up the phone, she turned back to the guy, who was now perched on the edge of the table with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry about that, um." She shook her head, the name still not coming to her. "Mini emergency, but the crisis has been averted. Now, where were we again?" She strode over to the table, whipping her shirt off as she did.

If he was still perturbed by the interruption all traces of annoyance disappeared with Chloe's clothing. Reaching out for her, he pulled her onto the table with him, kissing the red head as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Was that one of your girl friends? Maybe she'd like to come over too, we could-"

"No. Don't talk about her like that, ok?" Chloe reached up and took his hand out of her hair, frowning at him.

"Hey, I was just trying to-"

Before he could continue the lights brightened, causing both of them to raise their hands over their eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the increased lighting, Chloe looked up to see Luke, the station manager, standing at the other end of the table, his eyebrows raised and Chloe's shirt in one hand.

"Luke! I, uh, um, I can explain." stammered the employee as he rose from his position over Chloe.

Sitting up once her date was off of her, Chloe simply reached out for her shirt, taking it when Luke handed it to her and putting it on.

"Your playlist ran out awhile ago, apparently. Nothing but silence for the last several minutes." Luke nodded to the booth, and the student swore before bolting for the room. Turning to Chloe, Luke shrugged. "Sorry for the interruption but we can't have dead air like that, even if we are just a university radio station. Never mind the fact that he really shouldn't have brought you here after hours in the first place."

"No, don't worry, really. It's probably a good thing, actually." Chloe grinned and tucked her shirt back in. "Listen, tell him I said bye, will you, please?"

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't have to flee the premises immediately, I'm not going to call campus security or anything on you."

"I know, I just realized I've got something more important to do." she said with a smile. "I've got a friend who needs me." With that she turned and walked out of the station.

"Right, well..." Luke said to her back as she left. He shook his head, looking at the mess of cds around the table. "That's it. New rule. No sex on the table." he said to no one, then sighed as he headed into the booth to assist his soon-to-be-fired employee.


End file.
